masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Legionwrex/Comparing the Mass Effect Trilogy!
Special thanks to Eulalia459678 AKA Austin from the VSTF Wiki, without him this blog would not have been possible. Recently, I have focused more on improving the wikis content, rather than socializing, however I think it is about high time I post a blog, so I figured why not do something original and focus on comparing the Mass Effect trilogies games to see which one comes out on top (keep in mind, this is all my opinion). Lets start where it all began, with the simple phenomenon that was Mass Effect. Mass Effect I'm sure a lot of people would say Mass Effect is the best of the series, however I think many of this is do to people feeling nostalgic about it (similar to people picking the Mako over the Hammerhead), however I will do my best to keep this fair and balanced. Lets start with the pros of Mass Effect. Apart from being the start of one of the best game series of all time, Mass Effect has perhaps one of the best sing player stories I have ever played. It was one of the few games that managed to stay original, such as the fact the main enemy of the game (yes, I know Sovereign is the real big bad) isn't actually completely evil, and is actually trying to save the galaxy the only way he sees possible, this coupled with the revelation that the Reapers aren't the generic evil alien make Mass Effect truly unique. Additionally, it is one of the few games that makes you actually care about the characters. Now it's time for the hard part, which are the cons of Mass Effect. Rather than give a full paragraph, I'll just list them off. *A complicated powers menu. It was annoying to have to stop in the middle of battle just to activate a power that would damage (not even kill most of the time) an enemy, especially considering in the time it would take you to do that you probably could have killed that enemy and several others. *A complicated inventory system. Seriously, who here didn't find it annoying to go through all that equipment? *Overpowered weapons and armor, and it takes this one to the extreme, to the point were insanity difficulty becomes somewhat easy. In the end, Mass Effect was an amazing game with a few small flaws that don't really mater. Now it's time for number 2. Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 2 was truly great, and it was also the game that got my into the Mass Effect series. While improving on Mass Effects flaws, yet managing to keep the overall theme and feeling of the original, Mass Effect 2 is unique amongst sequels for it's ability to actually compare with the original. However, like all games, Mass Effect 2 isn't perfect, and certainly has it's fair share of flaws. *Introducing Legion, one of the best characters, in the last 5% of the game. Seriously, since I like to complete all the side quests before I finish the game, I only got Legion to use as a squad member for one mission, and for a small part of the Collector Base. *The over abundance of Loyalty missions. I actually don't mind having a few of these, but when 50% of the game is spent solving character problems, you know you must have one emotionally messed up squad. *The difficulty of getting charm and intimidate options. This wasn't really a problem for me (I got all charms options) but I can see how it could be annoying to others. All in all, Mass Effect 2 was a great game. Now it's time for 3. Mass Effect 3 If I had to pick one word to describe Mass Effect 3, it would be Epic, and I think that description would be accurate. Mass Effect 3 was a truly amazing game that aloud you to see all you choices come together (who didn't feel warm inside when the genophage was cured, when peace between the quarians and geth was made, when the final fleet arrives on earth, when the Crucible fires and you see the slide show, and when the stargazer scene happened, all of the moments made perfect by the vigil music.). Mass Effect three also probably had some of the best character interactions of the series too, that made your crew members seem like real people who interact with each other. Now it's time for the cons. *The original ending, I cannot express original enough because I really liked the Extended Cut (now before you make a comment blasting me for talking bad about the original ending, keep in mind that this is all just my opinion.) *James Vega, nuff said. *Many missing side characters from the first and second games who didn't appear in 3 at all. Thats all I got, now time for the conclusion. Conclusion When all is said and done, even though all the games are great, I really have to give the title of best game to Mass Effect 3 for all the emotion it caused and how it allowed you to see the affect of your actions. That's the end of the blog, folks. Leave a comment telling me what you think, and please try not to start a flamewar. Category:Blog posts